Road Around Johto PROMOTER
by PokemonTrainerChris
Summary: A promotion of my story on deviantART. it's titled Road around Johto


Road Around Johto Chapter 9

Last time, our heroes met May and Max, two kids from the town of Litteroot. May and Chris got off to a rocky start,both wanting the Pokemon Machop that was on the loose. Surprisingly niether caught the Machop for it was Whitney,the Goldenrod City Gym leader,that caught it. Stunned by the surprise, Chris has vowed to to keep trying to catch strong Pokemon,even if it means risking his own life!

Pokemon!

It's a battle winner or lose

It's the friends you make

It's the road you choose

You got the right stuff

To make your mind up

Find the courage inside of you

If your strong, you'd survive

And you'd keep your dream alive

It's the Johto Journey

Pokemon!

Be the best you can be

And find your destiny

It's your master plan

The power's within you!

Pokemon!

b Chapter 9: The Union Battle! /b

"How long do we have to keep walking?" Carly yelled in a whiny tone.

"Well here we are" Whitney said interrupting Carly's rant. "Union cave"

Chris looked at the cave and knew there was a bunch of Pokemon in the cave. A smile appeared on his face and he grabbed a pokeball from his bag and tossed it in the air and caught it once again. "Well let's go guys! New Pokemon are waiting for me to capture them!"

The group entered Union cave and found it was pitch dark. Pokemon were roaming around the cave but the group didn't see them considering it was dark.

"Th-This place is scary! Get me out of here!" Whitney squealed turned around to run towards the exit but only to be stopped by Chris.

He held her hand tightly "Hey Whitney! Control yourself!" He yelled and caused her to stop in place. "I won't let anything happen...i swear. That goes for the rest of you" He said and let Whitney's hand go out of his grip.

The other 3 looked at Chris. They knew he was a great leader. He had sworn to not let anything happen to his friends. He was especially protective of Whitney. Bryan was the only one that knew of Chris's crush on Whitney. He wouldn't dare tell anyone. If he did, Chris would kick that crap out of him and he wouldn't be with them right now.

"Alright let's go guys! I'm not wasting anymore time here! Flaaffy use flash and light up this cave!" Bryan tossed a pokeball releasing a sheep-like Pokemon. Flaaffy's tail brightened and it lit the cave up for the group.

Chris looked around the cave and spotted a Pokemon flying above a pond in the cave. The Pokemon had no eyes but had sharp teeth. "What is that?" Chris took out his Pokedex and checked the info on the Pokemon that was in front of him.

"Zubat,the bat Pokemon. While flying, it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from its mouth to check its surroundings.

Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles" The Pokedex read the information and Chris closed the Pokedex and put it back in his pocket.

Whitney raised an eyebrow "What are you doing Chris?" She asked while looking at Chris take out a ultra ball. "If your going to catch that Zubat, I swear- huh? Chris get down from there!" She yelled being interrupted by seeing Chris stand on 2 boulders that moved back and forth seeming like it would tip sooner or later.

Chris looked at the pink haired gym leader and shrugged off her comment. "Look Whitney I know what I'm doing ok? Just trust me!" Chris said and his smile appeared on his face with one thumb pointing at him.

Whitney looked at Chris. She looked as the Zubat flew away from the group. "Well you'll have to go and catch a Zubat another day. It's gone" She said smirking and saw Chris's face turn from happy to annoyed.

"Aw cra-ah!" He said and fell into the pond. He was soaked in water and the group laughed while he spit water out of his mouth. "Oh funny...look, I was the one who was going to catch Zubat. Whitney, it's all your fault!" He said.

Whitney twitched at his comment. She turned around with a piercing glare.

"Hold on..." Chris said with his face going blue and knew something bad was going to happen to him.

Whitney grabbed him by the shirt and glared at him before he started to scream.

"AH!" The outside of the cave was filled with Chris's scream. A large thud was heard. "OW!" Chris yelled once again.

Chris was on the ground with his right eye blackened and he had bruises on his cheeks and all over his face. He obviously got into a scuffle with Whitney over him making her mad once again.

Carly helped Chris up while Bryan had Whitney calm down before they started proceeding again.

"Well I'm done with him" Whitney said and turned around heading towards the other direction.

Chris had enough with Whitney's attitude. i 'That girl is such a PAIN IN THE ASS!' /i He thought in his head. He followed the group remaining silent.

Chris knew he wanted Whitney gone. But his heart kept telling him to leave her in the group. At least until they get to Goldenrod City, his hometown. No one was ever attached to Chris like Whitney was. Aside from the beatings Chris took everyday from Whitney, he was always great friends with her. They met each other in Goldenrod when both were small. When Chris left for his journey to the Kanto region, she told him that he was the best damn thing she could have. And they pink swore to each other they would always look out for each other.

i 'Hmph...foolish. That's all in the past...' /i Chris thought to himself. He didn't believe in Whitney's promise anymore. He knew the beatings were real. But he couldn't help but believe that Whitney would also beat him up because she was hiding her feelings for him. He walked beside her and looked at her from time to time.

The group arrived at a spot and decided to rest there for the time being. It was dark.

"Well guys, it's 10:30" Bryan said looking at his PokeGear and then stretching,yawning afterwards. He put his bag down and rested his head on it, only to fall asleep seconds later.

Carly slumped down and rested on the ground happy that she could finally get some sleep. "finally...sleep...subsleep.../sub" She said and drifted off into her happy world of counting sheep.

Whitney tapped Chris's shoulder and he turned around and handed her his bag. She took it and put it against the wall and leaned against it,falling asleep.

Chris stayed awake to make a small fire and watched it spark up. He was the only one of the group awake. His eyes were shimmering from the light of the fire. "It's all the same. It's like I haven't gotten the slightest bit stronger" He muttered and shut his eyes. He climbed down from the rock he was sitting on and sat down next to Whitney. i 'Espeon...Snorlax...Froslass...and finally she has the three...Typlosion,Meganium,and Feraligatr. There's no way...I can beat her' /i

Chris was thinking of his arch enemy and rival. Her name was Sarah. She was the Hoenn champ and originally from Ecruteak City. He met her at Elm's lab. Chris had chosen his starter Pokemon and Sarah would not let him get ahead of her. Unfortunetly, Sarah disappeared and left for the Hoenn region with her Johto starter. He hasn't heard from her ever since. He was still determined to defeat her no matter what.

Whitney brushed up against Chris and smiled in her sleep. Chris looked at her and made a fake face that looked like he wanted to puke. Her arm interlocked with his. Before he could react, a huge explosion was heard from the outside of Union cave.

The 4 kids woke up in surprise and packed quickly and ran outside to see two other people around their age outside of the cave.

"I told you not to wire those two together!" The blonde head yelled at her teammate. "So-Sorry Jenna!" The boy with light brown hair wined. The two were wearing Team Rocket uniforms and the group knew they meant trouble.

The blonde headed girl had blue eyes and was wearing a Team Rocket Uniform that pure black and beared a R on the back and the brown haired boy had brown eyes and wore a white coated Team Rocket Uniform and beared the R on the front. The two looked somewhat like each other, despite they weren't related.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing?" Carly yelled at them.

"And let those Clefairy go!" Whitney added,noticing the net that was full of Clefairy that the evil duo had stolen.

"Hey is that a loser's voice you hear?" The blonde headed girl asked.

"Better believe I hear it" The brown haired boy responded.

"Circling the world causing destruction and chaos"

"Neverending tragedy"

"Jenna!"

"And Jared!"

"Team Rockets going everywhere causing trouble!"

"Better accept defeat now or your in for a fight!"

The duo stood there on the machine they were repairing looking down at the 4 heroes.

"So what are you dorks up too now?" Bryan asked. He didn't know who they were or what their motives were, but he was sure they were up to no good. Team Rocket has had a long history of causing havoc and destruction.

"Funny you should ask. It's none of your business, but your just a bunch of goody goody losers so I guess I can tell you" The blonde headed girl named Jenna stepped from her machine revealing they had captured a bunch of Clefairy. The pink Pokemon repeated their name in fear and Jared smiled evilly.

"And you won't stop up! Got that losers? You won't!" Jared teased but only to be nudged by Jenna and pointed at Chris,who was taking a great ball out of his bag. "What's his deal?" Jared asked and looked at Chris again.

Chris raised his head and revealed a frown on his face,his dark black eyes were piercing,he held a great ball in his hand and everyone behind him knew he was ready for a battle. "..." He said nothing.

Jared and Jenna glanced at each other. "Well if it's a battle you want-" Jenna began. "It's a battle you'll get!" Jared said finishing it off and both held a Pokeball.

Whitney still had her arm locked with Chris's and she looked at him. He didn't bother to look at her. Not even a quick little glance. She let her arm slip.

"Whitney..."

She turned to look at Chris and saw him holding out his hand. She slapped her hand against his and waited for what he had to say to her.

"Protect everyone else...for me...I'll deal with these guys. And after I beat them, were out of here"

Whitney nodded without saying and walked back to the others and turned to see her old friend fight for the rest of them. She wanted to help him but knowing him, Chris wouldn't let her interfere with his ideas on battling. So she just stayed back and on the lookout to see if there was anything going to happen.

"I'll take care of this dork. He should be easy enough for me" Jared said and tossed his pokeball releasing a Caterpie.

"Ah Caterpie?" Jenna yelled at her partner.

"Well he'll evolve soon! Just wait!" Jared said covering up his embarrassment.

"..." Chris tossed his great ball and sent out Haunter. Haunter floated in front of Chris and his hands started to glow with darkness.

Caterpie was in front of Haunter and stood it's ground,despite it also being scared of the ghost Pokemon that stood in front of it.

i 'Shadow Claw!' /i Haunter immediately got it's hands glowing and smacked the Caterpie down knocking it out instantly.

Jared ran and returned his Caterpie. "Aw cra-" Before he could finish, he glanced at Haunter creating a shadow ball attack. Jared ran and hid behind Jenna and the two looked at Haunter fire shadow ball and their machine exploded and they went flying went into the air.

"I can't believe you sent out that stupid Caterpie!" Jenna said while flying in the air.

"Well sorry! He'll evolve soon! I promise! But for now..." Jared said sighing.

"TEAM ROCKET'S HEADING FOR THE SKIES AGAIN!" The duo yelled while blasting off into the air.

"Caterpie!"

*BLING*

Chris returned his Haunter and looked back at the group. "Well guys lets- ah!" He was cut off by Carly,Bryan,and Whitney all charging at him and hugged him. "Guys-" He began. Everyone but Whitney let go. She was hugging him by the neck happily. "WHITNEY GET YOUR GIRLY SELF OFF OF ME!" Chris yelled and Whitney giggled and let go of Chris.

The group exited the Union cave and Bryan opened the net with the Clefairys inside and all the Clefairys came out running towards the cave again.

"Oh no you don't!" Carly threw a great ball at one and it hit the Clefairy and it went inside the great ball and shook 2-3 times and it stopped and Clefairy didn't pop out. "Yes i caught Clefairy!" Carly danced around happily.

Sunset was heading down once the group headed towards Azalea town.

Chris ran and stood on a rock. "Here it is, Azalea Town!" He smiled with the sunset light shining in his eyes and the wind blowing his hair.

They walked to the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy if they could rest for the night and she showed them upstairs where the girls would stay in one room and the boys in another.

Chris yawned and took his headband off and rubbed his eyes and put his backpack onto his bed. "Hey Chris. What do you think of Whitney and Carly?" Bryan asked.

Chris cringed back at hearing the question. "Carly's cool. I've known her as a whiny person ever since we met back in New Bark Town to get our starters" He said answering part of Bryan's question.

"Yea. She can be so whiny. But she's a nice person. Now what about Whitney? She's awesome right? And also 'Incredibly Pretty'" Bryan said. He smirked at his own question knowing Chris would deny how he feels about the Goldenrod City Gym Leader.

"Eh...she's ok" Chris said and sat on his bed looking at Bryan who had a look that showed he knew Chris was lying. "Ok Ok! She's incredibly amazing! I mean the way she caught Machop, just had me going nuts! Graceful way of throwing the great ball, oh god who am i kidding. She IS the Incredibly Pretty Girl..." Chris said and laid back on his bed. "I'm going outside for a bit" Chris then said and got up heading out the door.

Bryan smirked at the sight of seeing his best friend finally admit how he felt about Whitney. Course, Chris would never tell her. Which disappointed him but regardless, he knew Chris would become the Champion in no time.

Across the hall where Carly and Whitney were, Carly brushed her hair while looking in the mirror that was provided in the room. "Whitney did you hear that?" She asked turning around when she heard the tree branches brush against the window.

Whitney shook her head and opened her closet. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled.

Bryan turned his head to see something going on in the girls room and heard a bunch of beatings,punches,kicks,you name it,going on in there. He heard Chris scream in pain.

"Get out of here!" Whitney threw Chris back into his room.

Bryan yelled and ducked and saw Chris hit the wall then slide down onto the floor.

"God damn retard..." Whitney cursed and shut the door to her and Carly's room.

Bryan looked at Chris and raised an eyebrow "Why?" He asked

Chris looked at Bryan with bruises on his face but managed to get a smile to appear on his face "She likes me..." He said and then smiled wider "And I love her..." He said.

i And so, Chris and crew managed to get through Union Cave and to Azalea Town. With his pride back up, Chris awaits for the next day to come so he can battle the Azalea Gym. And He and Whitney somewhat bond together in the process. Stay alert for Road Around Johto Chapter 9!

*This is just a promoter for my story on deviantART! Check it out! it's titled Road around Johto! 


End file.
